


The Boy Who Ran With Wolves

by fandomsandcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a fic, M/M, Poetry, seriously it'll ruin your life, seriously this will be absolute blah if you haven't read the fic, so do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandcake/pseuds/fandomsandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem based on the fic Slipping Away by allyarra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Ran With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slipping Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550139) by [allyarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyarra/pseuds/allyarra). 



Slipping away,

no one sees him as he travels

down, down, down

into the dark abyss,

hands clutching outwards

breath labored

bones weak.

Slipping away,

those who see him as he travels

broken, broken, broken,

secrets fraught with ice,

their hands reach him

stretch to touch him

but too late.

Slipping away,

between one breath and the next,

falling, tumbling, darkening, 

away from life

from love

from radiant purpose

gone too soon.

Slipping away,

the boy who ran with wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I never said I could write poetry. I'm not a poet. I write fics. Poems are not fics. Shut up.


End file.
